Who needs Freedom?
by relena angle of spirit
Summary: I rated it R just to warn u of my imagination. This is an answer to a challenge. Rory is up for bid as a slave. Her mom is protesting. Trory story, with maybe some Luke and Lorilie romance too. Please R&R.
1. Slave day, yay! Not.

FIC TITTLE: Who Needs Freedom?  
1/?  
Name: A.J._Fantsy  
E-mail: swimstar@columbus.rr.com  
Spoilers: none, unless you didn't see the last episode. I hate  
Dean.  
Summery: Rory as a result to Chilton regulations in history and   
Physiology is forced to participate in Chilton slave day, as a   
Slave up for bid.  
Rating R.  
Content: Just in case, as a result to my imagination.  
Pairing or Character: Rory and Tristan  
Disclaimer: I don't own the plot, it's an answer to a challenge.   
I don't own the character, or TV shows unfortunately, The WB dose.  
  
  
Who Needs Freedom? Ch.1 Slave Day, yay! Not.  
  
  
Friday morning  
Chiltin Prep  
  
  
Rory Gilmore was at her locker making sure she had everything for first   
Period, history.  
  
"Hey, Mary." said a low seductive voice from behind her locker door.   
'Oh, god no. Please no.' Rory silently pleaded.  
  
"Tristan, what do you want?" asked Rory in a cold voice.  
  
"Just wondering how all was going with bag boy. I mean after that   
Display in the court yard, even I could have been put to shame." Said   
Tristan with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Putting you to shame? Wouldn't that be a impossible, even if all the  
teens in the world put together they still couldn't bet you." Replayed   
Rory in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Ah Mary, I didn't know you thought so highly of me." Said Tristan in a  
sing song voice.  
  
"I don't its fact." She said as she was walking away.  
  
Last ten minutes of history/physiology  
  
Rory was bussy taking notes of the melded class, it was unusual, but she   
Ignored it.  
  
"Now, as Tradition call's Chilton will the annual Slave Day," many cheers   
were heard from the boy's the girl's however was a different story. "As   
usual a group of girls will be selected. *Sigh* Yes Miss.Gilmore?" asked   
Ms.Heaps.  
  
"Why are girls only being chosen?"  
  
"Because, girls are insopirior. Men rule the world," said Tommy.  
  
"No, we're not. If women weren't around then you wouldn't be here." Argued   
Rory.  
  
"True, but if us men weren't here where would you get the other half of the  
child?" asked Tristan.  
  
"If us women weren't here to endure the pain that would you have to. Would  
you like push a watermelon size baby out of...umm..a pea sized space?"  
  
"Anyway," interrupted Mrs.Cook, "It is to remember the dark ages. When women  
had to do everything the man said. This year the ten slaves will be, Paris  
Geller, Sissy Heart, Summer Noghttingham, Ambur Gale, Sara Pezzinei, A.J. Yuy,  
Rory Gilmore......" at that point Tristan didn't listen anymore he knew he would  
get her.   
  
Two things made him positive 1) He wanted her the most, and 2) He was   
part of the richest family in the world, after all his grandfather is the   
Inventor of Microsoft computers.  
  
********  
  
Rory couldn't believe it, she would have to do a guy's every bidding, for a   
Whole week and it was two thirds of her final grade. At least they had to   
pay for her, and the money would go to the children, who need food, cloths,  
And homes. She was happy about that just not, the slave factor.  
  
Bus stop Stars Hallow**  
  
He saw Rory get off the bus, with a really bad expression on her face. As  
she came up to him he kissed her, a sweet chaste kiss, and held her.  
  
"Rory, what's wrong?"  
  
"Dean. School is what's wrong," said Roy.  
  
"Oh," Dean got that look, like he was told something horrible.  
  
"Dean, are you okay?" asked Roy, who was alittle more than worried.  
  
"Rory, listen. My dad got transferred to New York City. We have to move,  
Again." said Dean in a low sad voice.  
  
"Oh." Was all Rory could say, after the pain she had gone through after there  
first break up she was expecting a greater one. But it never came. Happiness  
Came instead. 'Yeah, now you can finally admit you are head over heals in love  
With-no, you have to sad. Bad Rory, Dean's leaving for good and your happy.'  
  
*****  
End first chapter.  



	2. The Outfit, and Auction

FIC TITTLE: Who Needs Freedom?  
2/?  
Name: A.J._Fantsy or relena angel of spirit  
E-mail: swimstar@columbus.rr.com  
Spoilers: none, unless you didn't see the last episode. I hate  
Dean.  
Summery: Rory as a result to Chilton regulations in history and   
Physiology is forced to participate in Chilton slave day, as a   
Slave up for bid.  
Rating R.  
Content: Just in case, as a result to my imagination.  
Pairing or Character: Rory and Tristan  
Disclaimer: I don't own the plot, it's an answer to a challenge.   
I don't own the character, or TV shows unfortunately, The WB dose.  
  
  
  
Who Needs Freedom? ch.2 The outfit and Auction  
  
  
  
Luke's 1 min later  
  
  
"So, we'll still keep in touch, right?" asked Rory in a worried voice.  
She did want to break up with him she still wanted to be friends.  
She would miss him; after all they were close. Lane was closer to her,  
But as close as a guy she hasn't even known for a year could get.  
  
"Of 'course, we'll just be miles apart." answered Dean.  
  
"Okay, when do you have to leave?" asked Rory nodding her head.  
  
"We just found out today, and we have to leave in three days."   
  
"Oh, well then I guess this is goodbye." said Rory, "so it wont hurt as   
much in three days, we shouldn't see each other." Not waiting for an answer  
Rory ran out of Luke's to go home.  
  
Ten minutes later at the Gilmore Girls' home  
  
"Rory!" Yelled Lorelei as she was walking to Rory's room. "Oh, sweet heart.   
I'm sorry."  
  
"Mom, what took you so long? I was expecting you here 6 minutes ago," said   
Rory through her tears.  
  
"I know sweet heart, I'm sorry. Things got hectic at the Inn. And judging by  
the look on your face something else is bothering you."  
  
"Mom, at school they have this annual Slave Day."  
  
"Ooh, sounds fun."  
  
"It's not. It's a group of girls who get sold off to the highest bidder, and  
she has to be a slave for a whole week. Meaning she has to live with her 'master'  
for the week, until Monday."  
  
"That's bad, but at least you're not one of the chosen." said Lorelei with a smile.  
  
"That's the worst part, I am, and this is also 2/3's of my grade. I can't get out   
Of it." Rory sulked.  
  
"Wow, that suck's. Hey, how 'bout we round up the town, make signs protesting, and  
then storm into the school, and take hostage of the dean until he, and everyone else  
calls off slave day. Then we could soooooooo kick their ass'. What do ya say?"  
  
"I don't think that would put me on good terms with the dean of Harvard if we did   
that."  
  
"Oh, well. I'm still protesting though. It'll be fun." Lorelei smiled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please I'll be good, promise." She pouted.  
  
"Fine, but don't wine to me when the police try to arrest you."   
  
"Then I'll just remind them of amendment number 1. The Right to assemble." she  
Smiled. "Or I could just bribe them with free rooms at the Inn."  
  
"I'm otta here. Bye."  
  
Later at the Gilmore Girls  
  
The living room was covered with poster board, yard sticks, glue, markers, glitter,  
and consruction paper.  
  
"Lorelei, I think we made enough for the whole town. don't cha think?" asked Sookie.  
  
Luke, and Sookie were helping Lorelei with making posters angst slave day. Lorelei  
Somehow got the whole town to agree to support her in her protests. That wasn't hard   
at all though since they had such a small town, a gossip mill, and the whole town was very protective of Rory.  
  
"My favorite is the one that says 'Slave day pave day I don't care what u say, so kiss my   
ASS!!!' Don't u just love it?"  
  
"Oh, yea Lorelei, we love it alright." replied Luck sarcastically.  
  
Monday  
  
"I'm not going to school wearing this!!!!!!!" screamed Rory when she saw the outfit that was  
Mailed to her from Chilton. It was the outfit that she had to wear for the entire week. It was basically a, how do I put this, a dishrag. It was a creamy brownish color, which went down to   
her mid thigh, had no sleeves, and showed cleavage, a lot of cleavage. Along with that she   
had dark brown, cloth like boots suprisnly comfortable.  
  
"I wouldn't wear that either. And look who's talking." said Lorelei. "Come on, the whole town   
Is waiting to go and bombard Chilton."  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"I'm happy I have a trench coat," said Rory.  
  
"My poor daughter, at least u get free coffee for a month 'cause u have to go through this. Oh,  
hey. Maybe I can be Luke's slave and get free coffee!!!!"  
  
"No mom, he'd make u give coffee up cold turkey."  
  
"That's because he's an evil man."  
  
"I think u want to be his slave, 'cause u-"  
  
"Hold it right their missy, I'll start teasing u about bible boy."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"U already do."  
  
"Yep, I know. I'll just tell all of Chilton, and then........"  
  
"I have to get to the auction, by mom."  
  
Back stage at the auction  
  
"I can't believe we're have to wear these clothes." complained Paris  
  
"There not even worthy of that." said Rory  
  
"For once Gilmore I agree with u."  
  
"Hey did u guys see what is happening outside? It's a rally," said A.J.  
  
"No, it's not," said Rory, "that's just the people of Stars Hallow protesting against Slave  
Day."  
  
Announcer "Now first up for bid is........Rory Gilmore"  
  
As Rory was walking on stage u could here all the guys giving her catcalls.  
  
"Now, we'll start the bidding at $100."  
  
"Here"  
  
"$200"  
  
"$250"  
  
"$350"  
  
"$400" the bidding went on like this for almost an hour, until.  
  
"$1,00,000,000,000,000.00" immediately there was a   
  
"Sold, to   
  
TBC.........  



	3. The Torture!!!!!!!!

Name: A.J._Fantsy or relena angel of spirit  
E-mail: swimstar@columbus.rr.com  
Spoilers: none, unless you didn't see the last episode. I hate  
Dean.  
Summery: Rory as a result to Chilton regulations in history and   
Physiology is forced to participate in Chilton slave day, as a   
Slave up for bid.  
Rating R.  
Content: Just in case, as a result to my imagination.  
Pairing or Character: Rory and Tristan  
Disclaimer: I don't own the plot, it's an answer to a challenge.   
I don't own the character, or TV shows unfortunately, The WB dose.  
  
Note: how the hell did u people know it was Tristan? U r mean. U ruened the suprise. Oh well i'm over it. Enjoy.:)  
  
Who Needs Freedom? ch.3 The Torture!!!!!  
  
"Sold to Tristan Dugray!" said the octionere.  
  
'Oh, hell no.' thought Rory. Everyone was laughing. "I am making a list of those who are snickering, and am preparing appropriate retribution."  
  
"What was that, mary?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Nope. Your sopposed to be following my orders." he said with a smirk, the smirk that Rory hates the most in the world.  
  
"Oh, shove it!" Tristan grabed her arm before she could turn away.  
  
"Hey, look. I'm sorry. It's just..." Tristan looked around. He took Rory to his car. "I'm taking you home, so you can get some cloths," Rory looked at him as if he had just said that she was his true love or something. "So you can come back to my place and stay the week with me." He quickly saved himself. *What the hell was that Dugray? You shouldn't have said that, you had a ray of hope and now it's gone again!* Tristan now officially Hated himself.  
  
**************************30 minutes later******************************************************  
  
"Stop here." Rory said, she had a look of indiferance on her face. She didn't care that she had to be Tristan's slave for the week, she cared that she had to be at his HOUSE for a week. She hated her life. "Come on Tristan."   
  
Tristan got out of the car and walked up the stairs to Rory's home. "Nice house" he said when they got inside.  
  
"Liar" Rory mumbled under her breath. She lead Tristan to her room and got out her suitcase. "Let's get a few things straight. I have morrals, and I have rules," Rory began. " Rule #1. I will not do any sexual favors, #2 I will not sleep in the same room/bed with you, and #3 I have to have phone preliges." She looked at Tristan daring him to go agianst her reulations.  
  
"O.K. I really don't care 'bout that stuff its fine with me." said Tristan," and you might want to bring some nice cloths, we have to make apperances, and don't bother bringing you're uniform. You won't need it/ You're not going to school for the week." He smiled his charming smile as if nothing was abnormal.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said Get out." said Rory again. He looked at her courisly, " I have to change."  
  
"Oh."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@15 minutes later@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Rory came out wearing a light blue long sleeved T-shirt that said 'I Was Born to be a Princess', and black low-ride flared jeans with tennes shoe's on. Tristan was on the couch waiting patiently, he glaced up, and had to gawk at what he saw...... 


	4. Authores note! Important!

OK, people! How many times do I have to say this? IT WAS A RESPONSE TO A CHALLENGE!!!! Ok, sorry to those who aren't bugging me about it, but damn! It is a response to a challenge! Ok? Got it? GOOD! Sorry to those who aren't criticizing me. OK, i feel better. BYE! 


End file.
